Blaine
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Blaine |jname=カツラ |tmname=Katsura |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Hotheaded Quiz Master! |image=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Blaine.png |size=x300px |caption=Art from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |gender=Male |hometown=Cinnabar Island |region=Kanto |relatives=None |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , , , , , |games= , , , , , , Black 2, White 2, Let's Go, Pikachu!, Let's Go, Eevee!, Stadium, |leader=yes |gym=Cinnabar Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Volcano Badge Volcano Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP058 |epname=Riddle Me This |enva=Roger Kay |java=Toshiya Ueda }} Blaine (Japanese: カツラ Katsura) is the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island's (later the Seafoam Islands') Gym, known officially as the Cinnabar Gym. He hands out the to s who defeat him. He is a highly intelligent man who specializes in . In the games Blaine's title is "The Hotheaded Quiz Master." His strategy is to incinerate challengers with his rough-and-ready Fire-type Pokémon. To reach Blaine, challengers have to answer a series of quiz questions about Pokémon. Blaine only takes off his sunglasses when thinking up new quiz questions. When he once got lost in a treacherous, freezing mountain range, he was guided out of the mountains by a . Apparently, this is what inspired him to train Fire-type Pokémon. Blaine is a resident of Cinnabar Island, and has lived there since before the Cinnabar Lab was built. He is apparently on good terms with Mr. Fuji. In addition to the Volcano Badge, Blaine gives out in , , , . In he gives out . In , and their remakes, the volcano on Cinnabar Island erupted, destroying the town, and leaving Blaine and his Pokémon homeless. Blaine relocated his Gym to the Seafoam Islands, and remains there a whole year after the volcanic eruption back on Cinnabar. He plans to rebuild his Gym one day. He is able to be battled again in , after collecting his number at any time on Tuesday. He is found on Cinnabar Island. A call to him on Tuesday afternoon will arrange a rematch. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Blaine has added Gym Trainers and a puzzle to the Gym, unlike in Gold and Silver where Blaine stood alone in a small room. Fame Checker This is a list of the Fame Checker's information on Blaine in . ;Gym Sign - Blaine :What does this person do? :"Cinnabar Island Pokémon Gym Leader: Blaine The Hotheaded Quiz Master!" ;Cinnabar Gym - Blaine :Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"My fiery Pokémon are all rough and ready with intense heat! They incinerate all challengers!" ;Cinnabar Gym - Derek :Favorite kind of Pokémon? :"Our Leader, Blaine, became lost in the mountains but good. Night fell and a fiery bird Pokémon appeared. Its light allowed Blaine to find his way down safely.'' ;Cinnabar Island - Woman :What is this person like? :"Cinnabar Gym's Blaine is quite the odd fellow. He's lived on the island since way before the Lab was built." ;Cinnabar Gym - Photo :Family and Friends? :"It's a photo of Blaine and Mr. Fuji. They're standing shoulder to shoulder with big grins." ;Resort Gorgeous - :There's a rumor... :"Blaine is said to remove his dark shades only when he is thinking up new quiz questions." ;Message from Blaine * From: Blaine * To: Player :"My Fire Pokémon! They'll become even more powerful! :And now, a quiz. How many kinds of Fire-type Pokémon are there?" Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blaine.png |prize= 4653 |name=Blaine |game=RGB |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Blaine.png |prize= 5346 |name=Blaine |game=Y |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Blaine.png |prize= 5000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Blaine |game=GSC |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Blaine.png| |prize= 4700 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Blaine |game=FRLG |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Blaine.png |prize= 7080 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Blaine |game=HGSS |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Blaine.png |prize= 7440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Blaine |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Blaine uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Blaine will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Kanto Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Blaine.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Blaine |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Blaine.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Blaine |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBlaine PE.png |size=90px |prize= 7,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Blaine |game=PE |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=4 |style="margin:auto"}}| | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBlaine PE.png |size=90px |prize= 13,680 |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Blaine |game=PE |location=Cinnabar Gym |pokemon=5 |style="margin:auto"}}| | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Round 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blaine.png |prize=N/A |name=Blaine |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blaine.png |prize=N/A |name=Blaine |game=Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blaine.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Blaine |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Blaine.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Blaine |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"Hah! I'm Blaine! I am the Leader of Cinnabar Gym! My fiery Pokémon will incinerate all challengers! Hah! You better have !" * Being defeated :"I've burnt out! You have earned the !" * After being defeated :"Hah! The VolcanoBadge heightens the Special abilities of your Pokémon! Here, you can have this too!" :"TM38 contains ! Teach it to fire-type Pokémon! or would be good bets!" * Before battle :"Waaah! My Gym in Cinnabar burned down. My fire-breathing Pokémon and I are homeless because of the volcano. Waaah! But I'm back in business as a Gym Leader here in this cave. If you can beat me, I'll give you a Badge. Ha! You'd better have Burn Heal!" * Being defeated :"Awesome. I've burned out... You've earned VolcanoBadge!" * After being defeated :"I did lose this time, but I'm going to win the next time. When I rebuild my Cinnabar Gym, we'll have to have a rematch." * Before battle :"Hah! I am Blaine, the red-hot Leader of Cinnabar Gym! My fiery Pokémon are all ready with intense heat! They incinerate all challengers! Hah! You better have Burn Heal!" * Being defeated :"I have burned down to nothing! Not even ashes remain! You have earned the VolcanoBadge." * After being defeated :"Hah! The VolcanoBadge heightens the Special stats of your Pokémon. Here, you can have this, too!" :"Fire Blast is the ultimate fire technique. Don't waste it on Pokémon." Cinnabar Gym * Before battle :"Hey, you! My Gym on Cinnabar Island was burned down by the eruption! But I will not give up! Take a look at this cave. We have turned it into a Gym, and I am still acting as a Gym Leader! I will give you the Gym Badge if you manage to defeat me! Are you ready? Here we go!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"I'll show you the spirit of my cave Gym!" * Last Pokémon low on health :"We can still do it!" * Being defeated :"My spirit has not been defeated!" * After being defeated :"Awesome. I have burned out... Take this Volcano Badge!" :"Here, I will give you this, too. It's called ! It has a slight drawback, but it's powerful and well worth it!" :"I did lose this time, but I'm going to win next time. When I rebuild my Cinnabar Gym, we have to hold a rematch." :"My Fire-type Pokémon will be even stronger! Just you watch!" Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"You keep your word. That's a good thing, kiddo!" * After being defeated :"Waaah! If I had known this Dojo was going to be available, I wouldn't have needed to rebuild my Gym. Wait! I still did, didn't I?" Pokégear Registering (Cinnabar Island) :"I'll never give up until the day I've rebuilt the Cinnabar Gym! Why not exchange numbers!" ::Yes: "Hmmm... We should be able to battle on Tuesday evenings!" Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"My fiery Pokémon will incinerate all challengers!" * Before battle (second round) :"Whoa hey! My fiery Pokémon will incinerate all challengers!" * Before battle (final round) :"Whoa hey! My fiery Pokémon will incinerate all challengers! Are you ready? Here we go! Whoa hey!" * Being defeated :"How could this be?! My spirit has not been defeated!" * If the player is defeated :"Whoa hey! I'm a raging inferno!" * After being defeated :"Awesome. I have burned out... But the fire inside me is only going to get stronger! Let's battle again sometime!" * After winning :"Whoa hey! I'll power up my Pokémon with the heat from this victorious battle!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Whoa hey! This time I'm sure of the victor's strength! Next time, I'll be even more of a raging inferno!" Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! ;Cinnabar Gym * Upon first entering the Gym :"Here we go! First question!" :"Oh, that's right!" * Before beginning quiz challenge :"What d'you say? Ready to start?" ::No: "All righty, then!" ::Yes: "No need to be shy, then. Step right up!" * At the start of the quiz challenge :"Here we go! This is the Cinnabar Island Gym Pokémon Quiz! Challengers get asked five questions that they have to answer. Get one right, and you get a Blaine doll! Get a question wrong, and you'll have to battle one of my students here. But if you manage to beat them...then don't worry—you still get a Blaine doll! Think you can collect five Blaine dolls?!" * Before the first question :"Here we go! The first question!" * Before the second question :"All right! Let's move on to the second question!" * Before the third question :"We're not done yet! The second question!" :"The third question!" * Before the fourth question :"The challenger has assembled three Blaine dolls! On to the fourth question! * Before the last question :"It seems our challenger has collected four Blaine dolls! It's time for the last question. Give it your all!"'' * After the player responds to a quiz question :"The challenger has given / response! And the final judgment is..." * If the player answered a question correctly :"You're absolutely correct! Congrats!" :"Congratulations! You've won a Blaine doll!" * If answered a question incorrectly :"Sorry! Bad call!" :"Too bad! You were close...but ultimately wrong! The challenger must now face a penalty match against one of the Trainers I instruct!" * After defeating a Gym Trainer :"A hard-won victory! You've won a Blaine doll!" * Before battle :"Hah!" :"Challenger! You have obtained five Blaine dolls! Which means... it's time for our battle! I'm Blaine, the red-hot Gym Leader here! My fiery Pokémon are all rough and ready with intense heat! They incinerate all challengers! Hah! Hope you brought some Burn Heals!" * Being defeated :"I have burned down to nothing! Not even ashes remain!" * After being defeated :"You have earned a Volcano Badge!" :"Here, you can have this TM, too!" :"TM46 contains , a red-hot Fire-type move! Teach it to Fire-type Pokémon. or would be ideal. Fire Blast is an attack to be shown the utmost respect. Don't waste it on Pokémon." ;Rematch * Before battle (first rematch) :"Hah! Well done, returning here to my Gym! You're the one who retrieved to this Gym from the ! Did you see anything interesting while you were in there? That place still holds the remnants of my old friend's research! By the way, I've been hearing an interesting rumor floating around recently. You wouldn't happen to know a young lady named , would you? ...Hmph, well, it's not as though I really know the whole story anyway. More importantly, since you came all this way, we should have a battle! Hah!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) :"The Cinnabar Island volcano seems quite active today! Which means that my Fire-type Pokémon will be in top shape today, too! Let's go! Hah!" * Being defeated :"Hah! I'm all fired up!" * After being defeated :"Recently, Gym challengers sure have been increasing! That just means more fun for me, so I don't mind at all! It's true that you already have a Volcano Badge, but don't worry about that—let's battle!" Pokémon Puzzle League * Before battle :"You must think you are pretty hot to make it this far. I tell you what; if you can beat me, then I will give you my Volcano Badge. I warn you now: when you play me, you may get a little hot under the collar. I'm red hot and ready!" Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"I'm Blaine, the fire expert! Let's get cookin'!" :"Men who have burning ambition use fire Pokémon! Say your prayers!" :"My next opponent? It's none other than you!" * Sending out first Pokémon :"!" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"This is my choice!" :", do it!" :"Take it down, !" :", burn it down!" * Recalling a Pokémon :"What? No! Come back!" :"Good going! Come back!" :"Good. Come back!" :"Excellent! Come back!" * Own Pokémon faints :"Aaargh! Done in!" :"Arrrgh! What's going on here?" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Yes! Scorched the weak spot! That's what I want!" * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Critical hit? Arrrgh! You bum!" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"Arrrgh... Tarnation..." * Commanding his Pokémon to use :"Get ready to burn!" :"Let the sun shine!" * Commanding his Pokémon to use :"Duck and cover! Fire Blast!" * If the player is defeated :"Stupendous! That's the way to do it!" * After being defeated :"Didn't I stoke the flames high enough?" :"I'll go back and work on my basic skills again." :"I burnt out... There's nothing but ashes left..." * After winning :"Fire symbolizes our burning ambition!" :"Come on, you! Be more passionate! Feel the burn!" :"How do you like feeling the true power of Blaine, the firebrand trainer!" * If the battle ended in a draw :"Hmm. You impress me." * If the player runs from the battle :"Hee, hee... This still counts as a win for me." Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series and first met a disguised Blaine while they looked for the Cinnabar Gym in Riddle Me This. Prior to the episode, Blaine was forced to close the Cinnabar Gym after the island became a tourist attraction because of its hot springs. He went on to run the Big Riddle Inn, and after solved Blaine's riddles, Ash and his friends stayed at the hotel during their time on Cinnabar Island. Blaine alerted Ash and his friends to 's attack on the Pokémon Lab after he received a phone call. After the group defeated the trio, Blaine, still in disguise, revealed that he operated a Gym "in a place where no firefighter could win". Solving the riddle, the group discovered Blaine's secret Gym, located inside the Cinnabar Volcano, after Misty's Togepi accidentally jumped on one of the hot spring's tap fixtures and revealed a secret entryway. Misty went on to solve another riddle and Blaine revealed himself to the group. Ash then challenged Blaine in a three-on-three Gym match. After Blaine's defeated , Ash selected , while Blaine called out his . Rhydon emerged victorious after Charizard flew away from the battlefield to nap. Pikachu then defeated Rhydon after he used its horn to conduct a powerful attack. Afterwards, Blaine selected his as his third and final Pokemon. In Volcanic Panic, Ash forfeited the battle when Pikachu nearly fell into the Gym's boiling magma. Afterwards, Team Rocket broke into the Cinnabar Gym and attempted to steal Magmar by freezing it with guns that projected beams of ice. Though Magmar broke free, the sudden cooling of the walls in the lava cave caused the rock to crack, triggering a volcanic eruption. Blaine, Ash, and his friends were forced to use their , , and Pokémon to block the cracks with boulders. During the crisis, Charizard and Magmar gained an interest in each other's strength, and wished to test it in battle. Blaine agreed to a rematch with Ash, but due to the internal damage of the volcano, it was held on the volcanic crater. At first, Magmar and Charizard were evenly matched, but Charizard's ability to fly eventually gave it an advantage. It lifted Magmar high into the air and used , slamming Magmar into the volcano and knocking it out, earning Ash the victory. Blaine reappeared in a flashback in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. Character Blaine likes to make up riddles and use puns even in inappropriate situations. Even so, he is a stern opponent and takes his role as Gym Leader very seriously. He values a keen challenger and makes sure they truly earn their in . He has crafted his battle strategy around his Gym's volcanic location, which suits his Pokémon against its biggest weakness, Pokémon. The searing heat can also exhaust and overwhelm a challenger. Pokémon This listing is of Blaine's known Pokémon in the : was Blaine's first Pokémon used in his with . Despite its beautiful looks, Ninetales proved to be an incredibly powerful Pokémon, knocking out Ash's Squirtle with a single attack. Ninetales was recalled when Ash sent out his . It reappeared in a flashback in Volcanic Panic. Ninetales's only known move is .}} chose in his , Blaine countered it by choosing . Charizard refused to fight the Pokémon, so Rhydon went up against in its place. Blaine doubted the could defeat Rhydon, but Ash encouraged Pikachu to use Rhydon's horn as a conductor of electricity that quickly caused its defeat. This battle sparked a now well-known Internet meme in the Pokémon fandom, as Rhydon is usually immune to Electric-type attacks. It reappeared in a flashback in Volcanic Panic. Rhydon's known moves are and .}} is Blaine's final Pokémon and his powerhouse. In the first battle, Magmar easily defeated Ash's . After the battlefield was wrecked because of 's icy attack, Magmar and Ash's Charizard ended up gaining a respect for each other and wanted to test their strengths against one another. This was done in Ash's rematch with Blaine on top of Cinnabar's volcano. However, despite Magmar's powerful attacks including , Charizard managed to come out on top.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=上田 敏也 Toshiya Ueda |en=Roger Kay |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |es_la=Bardo Miranda |es_eu=Luis Mas |no=Trond Teigen |pl=Wojciech Majchrzak |pt_br=Eleu Salvador}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Blaine appeared briefly in File 3: Giovanni. He was seen being challenged to a Gym and defeated by , earning the young Trainer the , much to Blaine's distress. Pokémon is Blaine's only known Pokémon. It was used in his Gym battle against , but was defeated. None of Arcanine's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Aside from being a Gym Leader, Blaine also works as a Pokémon ecologist. History Blaine was first seen as a member of Team Rocket, studying and creating inside the Rocket Hideout. After hearing about the exploits of , a Pokémon Trainer that repeatedly foiled Team Rocket's plans, Blaine decided to leave Team Rocket and turn over a new leaf. When Red arrived at Cinnabar Island, he found Blaine under attack by members of Team Rocket and their . Blaine had his carry Red to his Pokémon Lab while he stayed behind to fend of Team Rocket. At the Lab, Red used a machine to revive an from a Fossil. Together with his new Pokémon, Red helped defeat Moltres, forcing Team Rocket to escape. Later, Blaine asked Red to help him in Cerulean Cave. Here, Blaine reveals to Red that he had created the Pokémon Mewtwo by cloning the eyelash of along with adding his own human DNA to complete it. When Mewtwo escaped from Team Rocket's captivity, only Blaine was able to track it, hence why Team Rocket had been searching for him. With the use of Blaine's Master Ball, Red managed to successfully capture Mewtwo and gave it to Blaine. Afterward, Blaine expressed regret for Mewtwo's violent nature due to only knowing the cruelty of humans and revealed that he left Team Rocket after being inspired by Red's compassionate nature. Red tells Blaine that he should also try showing compassion to Mewtwo as a way of helping it change for the better as well. Blaine is a member of the good Gym Leaders, alongside Brock, Misty, and Erika. Together, the good Gym Leaders assist in battling Miles, who had disguised himself as Red, who had gone missing. Yellow later meets with Blaine as he trains with Evan on Cinnabar Island while wearing a disguise to hide himself from anyone who might be watching. Together, the two travel to Cerise Island to put an end to the Elite Four's ambitions. Upon arriving there, Blaine and Yellow meet with , , , and three of the evil Gym Leaders: Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina. In order to decide who would fight which Elite Four member, Sabrina used her Spoons of Destiny to split the group into four groups of two. After Blaine is paired up with Yellow, the two head to the top of Cerise Island to battle Lance, the leader of the Elite Four. By working together with Mewtwo, Blaine is able to destroy Lance's Poké Balls, thus preventing him from sending out more Pokémon. Due to their connection with each other, prolonged usage of Mewtwo causes Blaine to be left exhausted and unable battle. Not wanting to risk further harm to Blaine, Mewtwo is forced to return to its Poké Ball, leaving Yellow to face Lance alone. Blaine is called to take part in an exhibition tournament for the Pokémon League against the Johto Gym Leaders. Blaine was paired up against Clair to fight in the seventh round, but the match is postponed due to Blaine feeling ill. He is later approached by , who had been fighting the other Gym Leaders in search of a Trainer to command it. Blaine accepts the offer, but reveals that he is dying as a result of Mewtwo's cells making their way into his body. Blaine has Entei use its healing flames to burn the cells away, thus healing him and severing his connection to Mewtwo. Mewtwo, now free, leaves Cinnabar to parts unknown. When the Masked Man attacks the Pokémon League, Blaine and the other Gym Leaders combat his army of mind-controlled Team Rocket Grunts. The fight takes them to the Magnet Train, which is used as a diversion to get the Gym Leaders away from the stadium. Clair uses the battle as an opportunity to start the match that had been postponed. Clair attempts to interrogate Blaine on the whereabouts of her cousin Lance, who had gone missing after his defeat on Cerise Island. With Entei's power, Blaine defeats Clair, giving the Kanto Gym Leaders the victory in the exhibition tournament. Blaine then assures Clair that while he may not know where Lance is, he believes that he is still alive. Later, Blaine teams up with Misty and Lt. Surge to battle the Masked Man. While Blaine uses Entei, Misty and Lt. Surge fight with and , respectively. Though they fought hard, Blaine, Misty, and Lt. Surge are unable to stop the Masked Man from escaping. Due to the injuries their Trainers sustained in the battle, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou are forced to go on ahead without them. After the Masked Man is defeated, Blaine returned to his usual duties of being a Gym Leader. Blaine is greeted by Evan and Miles, who had come to Cinnabar to visit. Blaine notes that the scars created from his separation from Mewtwo have started to ache. He speculates that this may be due to Mewtwo sensing that Mew may be returning to Kanto. Blaine reappears alongside Mewtwo at the Pokémon Village. While Blaine had been away, Team Flare arrived at the village and began abducting the Pokémon there to power their ultimate weapon, earning them Mewtwo's wrath. When and , arrived, they were attacked by Mewtwo, who had been manipulated by Lysandre, the leader of Team Flare. Blaine arrives just in time to stop Mewtwo by Mega Evolving it into Mega Mewtwo Y, who then proceeds to attack Lysandre. Lysandre counters by summoning Essentia and having her use to attack everyone. Zygarde's heavily damages Blaine, forcing Mewtwo to revert to its normal form. When Zygarde attacks again, Blaine has Mewtwo switch Mega Stones so that it may Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo X. Blaine reveals that due to their unique bond, Mewtwo is able to Mega Evolve more than once during a battle. Despite this ability, Zygarde proves to be more powerful than Mewtwo in its Mega-Evolved state and uses Land's Wrath to defeat Blaine, Blue, and Mewtwo at once. With his allies unconscious, X decides to borrow their Key Stones in order to simultaneously Mega Evolve his five capable Pokémon. With their combined power, X's team fights against Zygarde. When Lysandre attempts to stop X with his own Pokémon, Blaine and Blue arrive in time to defeat them. After some time, X manages to defeat Lysandre, freeing Zygarde from his control and putting an end to Team Flare in the process. Later, Blaine and Blue talk to Professor Sycamore about the final battle against Team Flare. They reveal that after Zygarde disappeared, a small green creature was spotted watching them from the rubble. Sycamore reveals that similar creatures, which he named the Zygarde Cell, have been seen in the Alola region and sends his assistants, Sina and Dexio, to investigate. Character Although Blaine is serious for most situations, he also had his comical moments. Blaine had his mustache burnt when he was training and had to use fake ones. Sometimes, he may also use riddles to lighten up the dark atmosphere. Pokémon This listing is for Blaine's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Blaine's mode of transportation. He first used it to battle the that Team Rocket had captured with little success, and had it help Red reach his laboratory, where an could be resurrected from the Old Amber he had acquired earlier. Rapidash's only known move is .}} was first seen along with Rapidash battling with Team Rocket. Nothing was known about it at the time as it only made a brief appearance. None of Arcanine's moves are known.}} is Blaine's Pokémon that was usually seen in searches. He first used him to find the cloth of Super Nerd Miles after he got possessed by a . Growlithe's only known move is , and his Ability is .}} Released mod 2}}|0=Mega Mewtwo Y Adventures|1=Mega Mewtwo X Adventures}}.png |cap2= mod 2}}|0=Mewtwo as a Mega Mewtwo Y|1=Mewtwo as a Mega Mewtwo X}} |epnum=PS016 |epname=Tauros the Tyrant |desc= was created by Blaine in a Team Rocket hideout using a small sample of 's DNA and Blaine's own. After it was fully cultivated in the Rocket Hideout, it went berserk and demolished the place before settling in the Cerulean Cave (where it wreaked havoc in the northwestern sector of Cerulean City). Eventually, Red caught word of it and reached the cave out of curiosity before nearly being killed in its . Blaine made a valiant attempt to kill it at all costs, knowing that if he, the only one with the ability to function as a "Mewtwo Radar" was defeated, the world could come to an end. Although this succeeded in eliminating its tornado, the mutant itself still survived, only to be caught with a Master Ball that was thrown by Red in an ingenious maneuver. Mewtwo then went on to be a trained Pokémon belonging to Blaine and fought against Lance in the , though Blaine's failing health held it back from winning. After it was released a year later, it partnered up with Red much later on to free from 's hands.}} Blaine was chosen by to be partnered up for his extensive knowledge of the . In return, it offered its help in erasing the painful genetic connection between him and Mewtwo, allowing it to finally be freed. After Blaine, Misty, and Lt. Surge had been injured fighting the Masked Man in Indigo Plateau, it was partnered up with instead, and went back to the wild after the villain was defeated.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and meet Blaine in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Quiz Battle!! while entering a building similar to a Chinese food restaurant. Inside the building, Blaine challenges Red to a Pokémon Quiz. As Red got the quiz wrong, Blaine ends up penalizing him and sends out his Pokémon for each question answered incorrectly. Blaine reappears in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1) where he lends Red a . Pokémon that were used as a generator when Red entered the building. None of Voltorb's moves are known.}} when Red got an answer to Blaine's first question wrong. None of Primeape's moves are known.}} when Clefairy got an answer to Blaine's second question wrong. None of Golem's moves are known.}} when Clefairy got the answer to the quiz wrong. None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} is Blaine's main Pokémon and his strongest. He sent it out when Clefairy got the answer to the quiz wrong.}} when Clefairy got the answer to the quiz wrong. Arcanine's only known move is .}} which were sent out when Red's Clefairy got the answer to the final question of the quiz wrong. None of Clefairy's moves are known.}} to Red in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1). It is assumed that he gave back Meowth to Blaine. None of Meowth's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Zensho manga Blaine appeared in Cinnabar Island. He tells Satoshi about his Gym on Cinnabar. Satoshi meets up with him and they have a battle. Blaine uses Arcanine and Satoshi uses Charmeleon which results in Satoshi winning the battle. As a result, his Charmeleon starts to evolve into a Charizard. Blaine explains that he was in Seafoam Islands and his Fire Pokémon were hurt. While he was there, he remembers seeing Articuno fly away. Blaine uses his Charizard to capture the Articuno that has been flying around the island. Pokémon On hand was shown in the Cinnabar Gym when Satoshi enters it. None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} was shown in the Cinnabar Gym when Satoshi enters it. None of Ninetales's moves are known.}} was shown in the Cinnabar Gym when Satoshi enters it.}} is Blaine's battling Pokémon. It went up against and lost. Arcanine's only known move is .}} is a Legendary Bird Pokémon that flew by to Cinnabar. After Satoshi's Gym battle with Blaine, Blaine decides that he wants to capture it so he has Satoshi help him out. It was a tough fight between Satoshi and Articuno as it was able to freeze his Pikachu but it was taken out by 's , allowing for Blaine to catch it. Articuno's only known move is .}} Borrowed Following the evolution of Satoshi's Charmeleon into Charizard, Blaine borrowed it in an attempt to capture Articuno.}} In the TCG Blaine has an in the expansion. Its is based on the Cinnabar Gym. Artwork Cards This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Blaine or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=1/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=35/132|jpset=Guren Town Gym|jpset2=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=36/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=61/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=62/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=63/132|jpset=Guren Town Gym}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=64/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=65/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=1/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare|ennum=21/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=31/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=32/132|jpset=Guren Town Gym}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=33/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=60/132|jpset=Guren Town Gym}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=61/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=62/132|jpset=Guren Town Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=63/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=64/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=65/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=66/132|jpset=Guren Town Gym}} |type=Fire|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=070/141}} |type=Fire|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=071/141}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=105/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=121/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Common}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=17/132|jpset=Guren Town Gym|enset2=Gym Challenge|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=100/132|jpsetlink2=Gym Challenge|jpset2=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity2=Rare}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=113/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Supporter|enset=Dragon Majesty|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=58/70|jpset=Dragon Storm|jprarity=R|jpnum=048/053|enset2=Dragon Majesty|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=69/70|jpset2=Dragon Storm|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=058/053}} Trivia * Although appears as Blaine's signature Pokémon in the anime, he only has one in Generations and , with it not even appearing in his Gym team in Yellow. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, he is one of two Gym Leaders who in the rematches does not have any items on any of their Pokémon (the other being Jasmine). * In Red and Blue, a rare glitch can occur, where he will use a Super Potion on Pokémon he just sent out despite them being at full health. * Despite the evolutionary line being his signature Pokémon in Generation I and III, Arcanine is no longer in his party in Generation II and its remakes. * Even when the player battles Blaine in a rematch, he still references his "Cave Gym" as if the battle's taking place there. * Blaine is the only Gym Leader to have a Gym in two different locations. ** He is also the only Gym Leader so far whose Gym is not in a town or city. * In Generation , most Kanto Gym Leaders who share a specialty type with a Hoenn Gym Leader give out the same prize TM as the Hoenn counterpart. Blaine is the exception, rewarding instead of , as Flannery does. He does reward TM50 in Generation IV, however. Design differences Blaine has two separate character designs. The first one is from early Sugimori artwork for Pokémon Red and Green Versions. He is depicted as a bald man with light red hair to the back and side of his head, with no mustache and no sunglasses wearing beach clothes. The old design was reused in the (as Blaine's real look) and very briefly in the Pokémon Adventures manga (as a disguise after his mustache was burned). Later, in Pokémon Blue and outside-Japan Pokémon Red and Blue Versions the artwork was revised and he started to be depicted as an older man with a mustache, and no hair on his scalp, wearing sunglasses and lab coat. Despite the artwork changes, his new design was used in all Generation I main series games, including the Pokémon Red and Green Versions. This means that Blaine's design was probably changed very late in the production of Red and Green, since his official artwork and his in-game sprite are completely different portrayals. However, his Red and Green overworld sprite still shows him without glasses, while later in the , his glasses are clearly visible. The reasons for changing the design is unknown; however, the Fame Checker in explains why he doesn't always wear sunglasses: "Blaine is said to remove his dark shades only when he is thinking up new quiz questions." In , Blaine is shown wearing a hat. He wears more sophisticated clothing than his previous lab coat. He also sports a cane that resembles a question mark. Names Related articles Category:Anime characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Scientists Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Pyro es:Blaine fr:Auguste it:Blaine ja:カツラ zh:夏伯